The Sister of Two Stupid Brothers
by britblueeyes13
Summary: The title explains it all. Aparrently, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have a half sister. Who is she and what role will she play in thier lives? How does Naraku fit in and who tugs at her heart? TEMPORARILY DISCONTIUED FOR PERSONAL REASONS!
1. Chapter 1

**The Sister of Two Stupid Brothers**

**Disclaimer: Hey, just so everybody knows I do not own Inuyasha. :(x 500!**

As the beautiful fifty-three year old wolf/dog demon named Crystal walked on through the forest she felt yet again the presence of an evil demon. She sighed and got out her fan.

"I know you are there." She called out in a bored voice. She had already battled two dozen and had won each battle easily. The reason she was traveling was so she could find her brothers. So far, her quest to find even one was a bust. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the silhouette of the demon. His demonic aura was very strong and that scared Crystal, but the fact that she was scared nearly left her breathless. _Why should I be scared?Sure his demonic aura is pretty strong, but that just makes it more fun for me._She thought to herself.The demon stepped out of the shadows and looked at her like she wasn't worth talking to. "Who are you?" She asked, pissed that her voice shook at the end.

"That is none of your concern." He replied. "If you know what's good for you, you will leave my lands at once."

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Shouted a little imp with a pretty unimpressive staff.

_Why does that name sound so familiar? _Crystal thought.

"Oh, my Lord thank goodness. I've…"He stopped when he spotted Crystal. This Lord Sesshoumaru person looked at so acidly the imp fell to his knees in mercy. Please my Lord, I did not see that wench standing there. Oh please forgive me my lord! The lord turned back to Crystal.

"Leave now." There wasn't an offer in his voice. It was clearly a command.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" She shouted. "You have no right to go and order me around like that! Even more, I go and do as I please."

"How dare you! Speaking to Lord Sesshoumaru like he is some lowlife human! You should hang your head in shame when you know someone who spoke to him like that." The imp shouted in outrage.

"That is enough Jaken." Lord whatever stated. "She obviously doesn't know who she is in the presence of."

I'll tell you whom I'm in the presence of all right. A big jerk who thinks he is better than everyone else but is really an ass who…" The profanities continued until she remembered where she recognized that name. Her mother had told her it right before she died.

**Flashback**

"Crystal you must listen to me." Her mom had said.

"Mom I can't I'm too scared, what is going on and who are these people?" Crystal cried.

"They are monks who kill demons, but that doesn't matter! You need to know that you have two half brothers." She replied.

"Brothers? Why haven't I seen them before?" Crystal questioned.

"All you need to know is that their names are Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha." Her mom had said losing consciousness.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha." Crystal had said, trying to memorize them completely. "But mom what about you?" She said looking down and seeing her mom's un-seeing eyes. "Mom! MOM! Mom please don't leave me!" She shouted knowing that it was useless. When she heard the footsteps, she kissed her mom one more time and ran into the forest.

**End Flashback**

"_Oh shit." She thought._

**Well, how did I do? This is my first story for fanfiction. I was totally pumped! So, do you think I should make my stories longer or shorter? R&R Please! I'm great at taking artistic critisism and I would love to hear what you thought about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Sister of Two Brothers

The Sister of Two Brothers

Yay! Chapter 2 down, many more to go. More about Sessy and Crystal in this Chapter. I'm super excited! By the way, -- means that time has past. Well here it is, enjoy!

There he stood like a death angel in the heavenly light. "Oh Sesshoumaru!" Crystal cried. "I've been looking for you for two whole years! I was so scared!" She ran into his arms crying like a baby. He apparently wasn't expecting this, and was superbly confused by this 14-at-heart emotional girl in his arms. And as uncaring and without a heart he is he knew he couldn't leave her to fend for herself.

_Besides,_ he thought to himself. _if anything she might be a good playmate for Rin._ "You may come with me while you remain useful."

"Thank you. So much." Crystal fake-sobbed. _Well, whatever works._ She thought.

"Man talk about over reaction." The Lord mumbled, too low for Crystal to hear. He started walking with Crystal not two steps behind him.

"Wait my Lord!" The imp Jaken cried out. "Why take the girl with us? Why don't we leave her here?"

"Two reasons." The Lord stated. "The first reason, she would probably just follow us. And the second is that she actually had the guts to cry in front f me." Jaken looked at Crystal and he believed it. "Jaken where is Rin?" Lord Sesshoumaru asked.

"With Ah-Un, just beyond those trees. Jaken answered. As he answered, Jaken slyly scooting up right behind Lord Sesshoumaru. When he had succeeded, he wondered. _Who is that girl anyway?_ Sesshoumaru was asking himself the same question. When they broke through the trees Crystal finally spoke.

"Where are we?" She questioned making her voice scared and relieved at the same time, pleased when it worked.

"We are on our way to our camp for the night." Lord Sesshoumaru answered. Just then a little girl looked up, smiled, and ran up to the threesome.

Lord Sesshoumaru! You and Jaken have returned! She exclaimed. "Who is this girl?" She asked suddenly curious. "My name is Rin."

"I'm Crystal."

"Crystal. That is a very pretty name." Rin complimented

"Thank you." Crystal said, surprise coloring her tone. She never thought of herself as pretty. When she was little, she had had a friend named Ayame. They had looked a lot alike, from the neck down. Crystal had long white hair tied in a ponytail with a strip of her Father's fur. Her eyes were blue; the bluest of blues and her skin was really pale. If you asked her what her best quality was, she would say her eyes. Her mom had always said that even the smartest person in the world would get lost in them. But she had always thought that her mom was just saying that.

"Do you want to come pick flowers with me?" Rin asked Crystal, breaking into her reverie.

"Um…" Crystal hesitated looking at Sesshoumaru. "sure."

"Great!" Rin exclaimed, "I don't usually have company when I pick flowers. C'mon! Let's go!"

"Alright. Come on."

The two ran over to the close by flower patch laughing and falling into the flowers. An hour later Rin had 3 flower crowns and Crystal had, a flower crown, necklace, and bracelet. They decided that it was time for bed.

Later that night, Crystal woke up groggy. She wasn't ready to wake up yet so she kept her eyes shut. The out of nowhere she had a strong feeling that she was being watched. She opened her eyes just enough to see around her. She looked at everyone and all were asleep. By now she was pretty scared.

She could sense no demonic aura nearby, yet she could sense something squatting right in front of her.

_Interesting. _The watcher thought. _Very interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

The Sister of Two Stupid Brothers

The Sister of Two Stupid Brothers

Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I had lots of ideas going through my head that wouldn't go together. So I had tons of decisions to make, but I think I used the ones that made it the best possible. Again, -- means time is passing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha except for Crystal.

'I should report this to Naraku.' Kohaku thought to himself. 'He'll be very interested in the fact that Sesshomaru has a new follower.' And with that he headed back to Naraku's secret castle. It was a two-day journey to the castle, and Kohaku knew he would have to stop at a village as close to the hideout as possible before it got dark. As he was walking he thought more about Sesshoumaru's follower. 'She was kind of pretty. I wonder if I'll get to meet her again? Who is she and what is her connection with Sesshoumaru?' He kept pondering ideas as he walked into the village he would be staying at. 'Now,' He thought. 'where is an inn?' As he was thinking, an old man saw him.

"Young man!" he yelled.

"Yes, sir?" Kohaku asked.

"You're not from around this village", the old man stated. "Do you travel all alone?"

"Yes I do," Kohaku answered.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yes I do sir, in return I can help you with chores that are harder on the body", Kohaku offered.

"You've got a deal." The old man said without hesitation.

'Well,' Kohaku thought, 'I know where I'm staying tonight.' Then he followed the old man to the cottage.

"Where do you come from, boy?" the man asked.

"I don't know," Kohaku answered. (That is what he told anyone that asked, so Naraku wouldn't find out that he had gotten his memory back.) 'If he found that out, he might kill me'. Kohaku thought, 'or he would just brainwash me again.'

"This is where you'll sleep," the old man stated. "There is a wood pile out back. If you would chop some of that up it would suffice." "I can do that." Kohaku agreed. I'm very good at chopping wood." 'I'm also good at murdering the villagers when Naraku commands it.' He added in his head. Then he headed over to the woodpile to start chopping. 'I might as well cut it all.' he considered thinking that there wasn't much there. 'I'll even bring them some more wood from the forest. It'll make them very happy.' When he was finished with his job, he walked inside. It looked as though the old man was just getting up to go get Kohaku.

"Good timing." The old man complimented. "Dinner's ready."

"Great!" Kohaku exclaimed. "Let's go."

--

Later that night when everybody else was sleeping, Kohaku sat up and began to think. "Wouldn't Naraku want this information right away?" A few minutes later Kohaku decided that Naraku would really want this kind of information. "Alright." He thought. "I'll leave right now, besides, I need to keep acting like I'm under Naraku's control." He reasoned. So he set off for Naraku's secret castle. He traveled he traveled the rest of the night and half of the next day. On the way he thought more about Sesshoumaru's follower. 'Who is she? What is her connection with him? What will he do with her?' These and more questions were circling through his head. As he was walking into Naraku's chamber he was suddenly struck by an idea. 'If Naraku had any idea that I had my memory back, when I tell him this all of it will vanish.' He happily walked up to Naraku and told him about Sesshoumaru's extra follower.

"Perfect." Naraku said. "We'll abduct her on the night of the full moon."

**Sorry no Crystal in this chapter. She will reappear in the next chapter. Ch. 4 Who are You?**


	4. Chapter 4

The Sister of Two Stupid Brothers

The Sister of Two Stupid Brothers

Chapter 4: Traveling, Traveling, Traveling

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I just have dibs on Crystal.

**Yeah!!! My computer is fixed! Chapter 4 served nice and cold ;D. Srry I had to change the chapter title but I had an idea that would come before. Anyhow, enjoy! **

"Tomorrow is the full moon." Crystal commented.

"You Ms. Wolf won't be howling." Sesshoumaru told her. "I will not be made a fool by an immature wolf demon."

"You think you can stop me?"

"Yeah. I'll just threaten to leave you here alone."

"If you do I'll just be forced to follow you." Crystal shot back. No one was about to keep her from doing what reminded Crystal of her mom.

"Hmnf." Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Where are we going?"

"We're looking for a half-demon named…" Sesshoumaru stopped. "Well, you don't need to worry about him. You won't be the one fighting him. You will be watching Rin… and Jaken."

"So you're saying that I'll be in charge of Jaken too? Sweet!"

"No silly girl Lord Sesshoumaru would ever put you in charge. You will just play with Rin while I, Lord Sesshoumaru's most faithful servant protect you." Jaken argued.

"No Jaken. Crystal will be in charge of Rin as well as you. As in you have to follow her orders. This is when Crystal had to run ahead so Master Jaken wouldn't hear her crack up.

"My Lord! I can take care of myself and Rin just fine." Crystal heard Jaken insist. "Throwing the wench in won't make any difference to me, why put her in charge when I'm so much better at it?"

"I put her in charge because of how many times you have lost Rin. I can tell that she is a lot quicker and smarter than you are." Sesshoumaru reminded him coldly. Even Crystal could see the shame on Jaken's face.

"That's not true. Master Jaken is always calm in an emergency situation and is plenty smart. I'm only faster than him because I'm younger and he's well, old. I'm also positive that I would have lost Rin too." Crystal told him. Why doesn't he be in charge but I'll be the protector."

(Picture of an almost Crystal)

"Are you almost defending him?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Whatever. Anyway it's not like we're going to find him right now are we?"

"No, but you are avoiding my question right now."

_What does Lord Fluffy Butt know anyway. It's not like I'm worshiping the Master of all idiots._

**HaHa! Well 1 more chapter down. Next chapter the real ****Who are you?**** Yeah, I'll be changing the order of some chapters a lot. So, don't be surprised if it has changed. By the way, do you like me telling you the title of the next chapter or not. PLZ COMMENT !!!! I really would like to know what you guys think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Sister of Two Stupid Brothers**

**Hey I'm back!! Wow it's been a while since I typed this stuff out… anyway sorry I haven't posted any new chaps out in forever. It's just with school and all of my extra activities going on I get to write out my stuff but not type it. *Sigh*… yeah so here you go!! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Crystal, NOBODY ELSE!!!!**

"Lord Sesshoumaru is there any water nearby?" Asked Rin, her voice hoarse.

"Crystal, take Rin to the river past these trees." Sesshoumaru ordered. He didn't even glance at her.

"Yes m'lord." Crystal replied. She was trying to stay on his good side. She was afraid of telling him that he was her half brother. Just once she accidentally called him Lord Fluffy Butt and he chased her for a flipping hour! He was PISSED!!! Later Crystal laughed about it but at that time she was scared out of her wits. She shuddered at the thought. Then she helped Rin get off of Ah-Un and took her to the river.

"Crystal is something wrong?" Rin asked with concern dripping from every word.

"Oh, it's nothing Rin. I'm just thinking."

"You look scared, like you know something bad will be happening soon."

"Not bad, just unpleasant." Crystal assured her. "And it's something I need to do so you don't need to worry about it."

"But Crystal you're my best friend I want to know about anything that is bothering you."

_She's so sweet._ Crystal thought, and then she smiled down at Rin. _Even if she is many years younger than me I feel as if she's the only one I can connect with._ _I feel really bad for Lord Fluff for Butt, before I came she would always do his hair. _She mentally laughed at the picture that formed in her head. "Seriously it's nothing. Even I don't need to worry about it."

"Okay." Rin responded. She looked appeased… for now. Then they followed Sesshoumaru's scent to where he was still walking even after the girls had left.

"Well that was rude." Crystal pointed out. "You could have waited for us."

"If I had waited we wouldn't be as far from that spring as we are now."

"So! C'mon it's only half of a mile. Big deal."

"We are looking for a very allusive demon. To find him every mile counts." Sesshoumaru just kept walking.

"If you would just tell me the name of this certain demon, I could help. Maybe I've met him." Crystal insisted.

"I don't need a young unskilled demon's help."

"Oh, so you know where the hell you are going? We're heading to his hide out right now?" Crystal was getting mad as to why he wouldn't tell her.

"No. We are looking for his trail." Sesshoumaru told her. "What is your connection with me anyway? Why won't you leave my presence?"

Crystal was afraid to answer. He had asked her the question that she wanted to postpone the answer to. "Why d-does it m-matter?" She stuttered.

"If you don't ell me I'll kill you here and now so that you will get off of my back."

Crystal gasped. She had to tell him. Her mom wouldn't want her to go suicidal, even as much as Crystal wanted to. "Yur m hlf brthr. Crystal muttered so low that he couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"YOU'RE MY HALF BROTHER!" She yelled. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was holding her stomach. She knew that she had to tell him, but she never pictured it like this. Sesshoumaru was giving her a disbelieving look. Rin just stared, and Jaken… well… Jaken fainted.

Now that the trauma was over Crystal was taking care of Jaken who still hadn't woken up from his fainting spell. Sesshoumaru still wouldn't listen to reason. "I won't hear a word of it. It is impossible that we are related. My father died minutes after Inuyasha was born. What do you take me for?" He asked.

"No, if you would just listen-"

"No. You've made a big mistake trying to lie to me. Leave NOW!" He thundered.

"Fine if you won't believe me I'll just go find Inuyasha."

"That half breed? Do you really think that Inuyasha will help you?"

"Inuyasha is worth seven of you Sesshoumaru." Crystal turned around and with blinding speed she was gone.

"Crystal wait!" Rin cried. "Lord Sesshoumaru why did you send her away?" Tears were now streaming down her face. "I know that she is your half sister."

"How? There isn't even a possibility." Sesshoumaru was still fighting it.

"She has ears just like Inuyasha"

"That doesn't prove anything. My father died 250 years ago. It just isn't possible."

"She is your sister."

"It doesn't matter!" Jaken had finally awoken. "We still need to search for Naraku."

"Thank you Jaken." Sesshoumaru looked at him then walked over to Rin. "Get on Ah-Un or I will do it for you." Rin wouldn't even look at him as she climbed on Ah- Un's back. When she was on they made their path a corner from the direction Crystal ran. A good twenty minutes later they crossed a path of Naraku's, not even nineteen minutes old. The celebration was short lived though because Naraku was heading in the direction that Crystal was in. His path was even curving so they were sure to meet. "Let's go." Sesshomaru took off even faster than Crystal did. "We're following the trail." Ah-Un was right behind him and Jaken was left with his face in the dirt. About 500 yards away from the meadow Crystal was sure to be in Sesshoumaru stopped and Rin jumped off of Ah-Un and ran towards the break in the trees. Sesshoumaru walked there. When he reached the the edge of the trees light flooded his face blinding him for a second. Rin was standing right in front of him but he couldn't see her. All he could see was Crystal standing in the middle of the clearing with none other than… Naraku. Crystal's eyes were filled with hate. Then before Sesshoumaru could say anything she grabbed Naraku's outstretched hand and jumped through Naraku's portal. _If that really is my half sister, I'm dead._

**Hey, how did you like it? Sesshoumaru is gonna be the death of her I swear it… … … oops I've said too much… oh well. See you in chapter six!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Sister of Two Stupid Brothers**

**Two chapters in one day. WHOO!!!! Okay so here's Chapter 6: A Polite Stranger. ^_^ la la la**

**Disclaimer: Haven't you got it yet?? Crystal is mine blah blah I don't own Inuyasha blah blah or any other characters blah blah BLAH!!!**

As Crystal ran from the camp and more importantly Sesshoumaru, she started falling and tripping over nothing. When she eventually came to a clearing far enough away from Sesshoumaru she sat on a rock dejectedly. "He wouldn't even let me explain what happened." Crystal complained. "I wish he wasn't my half brother."

"Is something wrong young one?" Asked a light voice.

_Shit!_ _Why didn't I make sure nobody else was here?_ This demon's aura was extremely strong just about as strong as Sesshoumaru's if not stronger. There was no way she could beat him. The only kind of demons she had fought by herself had been weaker than her, and she usually got injured in the process. Crystal's eyes swept the trees trying to locate the demon.

All of a sudden a white baboon stepped out of the shadows. "My name is Naraku "He said. "Please, tell me how you are related to Lord Sesshoumaru." He said very politely.

_Stay on his good side._ Crystal told herself. _There is no way you can beat him in a battle. Just keep him talking._ "So, you really want to know?" She asked.

"But of course! It sounds quite interesting."

"Well, alright but it's a very long story."

"Those are always the best." He smiled.

"You're right, they are. Anyway I have two half brothers, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. When Inuyasha was born my father, Inutaisho, fought with Takemaru. After Inutaisho died he was filled with sorrow because when he was still with Sesshoumaru's mom they had tried to have another child, me. Something went wrong though and only my body was born not my soul or something like that and I wouldn't wake up. When they took my body to a priestess that understood demons before killing them she told them that there was no use in keeping the body. That some twist in fate kept me from being fully formed. Inutaisho and Sayuri were devastated but they followed her directions. After about a century they were going to try again but my dad met Izayoi and later Inuyasha was born. But anyway he died and was sad that I was never officially born. Somehow after about 150 years he was able to convince the Gods of Death to let him through just long enough to find a female demon that would mate with him. When he went through the portal back to earth Inutaisho immediately found a female wolf demon named Gem, she was my mom. She felt bad so she mated with him for my sake. Before my dad was forced to return to the Netherworld he gave her a necklace and a strip of his fur and he said 'Put this around her neck. It will protect her with its power.' The necklace itself is just a thin chain that broke into 3 thinner chains each with a circle pendant hanging from it. Each of the pendants had a symbol on it. The symbols represented each of his swords. The top was the Tetsaiga. The middle was the Tetsiaga. And the bottom was the Suunga." At this Crystal put her hand over the very same necklace. "I've never taken either off." She said her voice thick.

"Why are you looking for Sesshoumaru when you have your mom?" Naraku asked.

"My mom died about 4 years ago."

"How?" Naraku asked sounding interested.

"We lived in a village of humans. They were constantly being attacked by demons. My mother told them that if they would allow it we would protect the village if they gave us lodging. They happily agreed. About a year after we had moved in a demon had been causing some trouble in the area so some monks were coming to destroy it. They passed through our town and saw me with some of my friends. They immediately thought that I was the demon that had killed the other villages. When they started attacking me my friends tried to stop them but the monks thought that they were under my control so they let out this smoke that knocked them out. My mom came before they finished me off but got severally injured. When she got them away from me the village priestess came and explained that we were the protector's of the village not attackers. By this time my mom was gone. The monks offered me servitude until I died and they said that I would be able to find the ancestors by a Wind Tunnel in the right hand and they left. Now the only family I have left are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha."

"I know where Inuyasha is… if you want me to take you to him." Naraku offered.

"Really you do?! You would!?" Crystal exclaimed.

"Of course I will." He opened a portal and outstretched his hand toward her.

"Okay." Crystal said reaching for his hand.

"Crystal!" Rin called. Crystal froze, then Rin burst from the trees and then she froze.

"Rin what are you-"Crystal stopped. Sesshoumaru stepped out from the shadows. Blind with fury and hatred of him she grabbed Naraku's hand and jumped with him into the portal. But as soon as she entered Crystal blacked out.

**Wow I am in so much trouble. My parents are gone and I was supposed to do the dishes but instead I typed this. My dad's gonna kill me then my mom will bring me back to life then she's gonna kill me. *sigh***


	7. Chapter 7

**The Sister of Two Stupid Brothers**

**Wow going on 3 stories in what night. K I did the dishes so lets get started!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill I've already said it twice today.**

"Ungh." Crystal grunted. She was leaning against a wall somewhere. "Huh? Where am I?" She asked to no one in particular. Amazingly a voice answered her.

"You're in Naraku's captive house."

"What!?" Crystal yelled, her eyes popping open.

"In other words you're trapped." Said the voice. The person speaking was a boy. He looked to be about 12 years old.

"Who are you?" She asked. She was terrified of all humans. Even though monks were the ones who killed her mom. But she was more afraid of monks.

"I'm Kohaku. I don't know why it matters to you anyway. You're Naraku's prisoner, not mine. I'm just the guard."

"Good luck." Crystal was afraid of humans, but she wasn't a wimp.

"I'm not the only one guarding you. There are hundreds of demons outside." Kohaku pointed out.

"Oh. Well I guess I can stay a while."

"I'd be surprised if Naraku ever let you out."

"Hmnf. He can't keep me in here."

"Oh yes he can and he probably will." He shot back. Crystal was liking him more and more. He had spunk. And his eyes hid his emotions well, they were almost blank. Like he had nothing anymore.

_Oh I did not just think that about a human! What about what humans did to my mother? But he's different; I wish that I could get into his head._

_**Why is she staring at me?**_ Said a voice in her head. It sounded like Kohaku's voice.

"Did you say something?" She asked.

"No."

"Oh, never mind then." At this Crystal got up and walked to the corner diagonal from Kohaku.

_**This girl is weird.**_

"I am not!!

"I didn't say anything!" Kohaku yelled.

"Yeah you did you called me weird!" Crystal yelled back.

"I thought it but I know I didn't say it!" Crystal shrunk back as though she had been slapped. He didn't like her. The pressure on her heart was almost unbearable.

_Why do I feel this? I don't even know him…but still._

_**Great now her feelings are hurt.**_ He 'thought' as this was the only explanation she could find. That she could read minds. For another 5 minutes she focused on keeping herself from crying the she realized something. Kohaku was working with Naraku. All of a sudden Crystal felt like tearing him to shreds.

"You work with Naraku." She said.

"And?" He asked skeptical. _**Does she think that she can hurt me?**_

"No I wasn't thinking that at all, I was just wondering why Naraku keeps a weak human like you around." And it was true, she was curious as to why he kept Kohaku around.

"I'm useful when it comes to one of his enemies."

"Which one?"

"My sister." He told her.

"Why would you help him hurt your sister? You know that when he kills your sister he'll kill you." Crystal pointed out.

"He can't. I'm already dead." He said suddenly serious.

"You can't be dead! I see you there with my own eyes!" She protested.

"There's a Shikon Jewel shard in my back. It's the only thing keeping me connected to this world."

"Why don't you just run away?" Crystal asked.

"I have no where else to go."

"Go to your sister! I'm sure she will let you stay with her." Crystal exclaimed. Then she was over taken by Kohaku's memories.

"Wow, I can't believe you fainted."

"It's not my fault your afterlife sucks." Crystal pointed out. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour." Kohaku replied. He still looked in danger of cracking up any second.

"Do you think you can really find Naraku's heart to kill him?" She asked.

"If I stay with him and he doesn't figure out that I have my memory back." All was quiet for another half hour until a demon walked into the room.

"Wolf girl. Naraku is to see you." She relayed the message. Crystal looked out Kohaku; he saw her looking and nodded her forward.

"Fine." Crystal said looking up.

"Give me your weapons." She dragged. She looked really bored, like this job was beneath her. Crystal handed over her fan. "You're a wind demon to?" She asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?" Crystal asked. She was done being made a fool of.

"No, you just have a lot of nationalities." All interest was gone.

"Kagura, we better get to Naraku and stop talking." Kohaku pointed out.

"Yeah yeah." Kagura said. _**Stupid little pest.**_ Crystal growled at her.

"How dare you bear your fangs at me! Do you not realize that I could get Naraku to kill you right now?" Kagura threatened.

"You don't scare me."

"NARAKU YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!" A voice suddenly shouted.

**Yay!!!! Seven chaps total and 3 in one night. I have to go to sleep now and I'll type more… … … … well, I'll type more soon. R&R please!! That's the first time I've typed it tonight. K anyway BYE!!!!**


End file.
